


History loves to repeat itself (or does it?)

by oncomingstorm42



Series: History loves to repeat itself [1]
Category: Star Wars (The Force Awakens)
Genre: Force Ghosts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with every idea Anakin had, this turned out to be a complete disaster.</p><p>In which Anakin wishes his family was more well adjusted and less prone to random outbursts of poor judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History loves to repeat itself (or does it?)

"Grandfather, I will finish what you started." Ren stared at the half melted mask, the once shining, pristine plastic now warped into a horrific grimace. Unseen by the young man, another figure stood to one side of the room, face dark as he too stared at the mask.

Anakin had not yet mastered the ability to talk to the living. He could appear to Luke the most, though only because of his son's perennial unwavering faith in him. Leia seemed intent on ambivalence towards his presence (and who could blame her? He thought, after what he'd done.) His grandson, now that was the problem. Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, whatever he wanted to call himself, the boy hero worshipped his grandfather. Naturally Anakin thought this meant he could maybe help to fix his past mistakes by nudging the lad along the right path. As with every idea Anakin had, this turned out to be a complete disaster.

"More practice, you need," Yoda had not lost his ability to lecture even in death, and Anakin shot a pleading glance towards Obi-Wan to avoid it.

"Yoda is right." The scowl on his old friend's face made Obi-Wan smile. "If you could talk to the boy-"

"What good would that do?" Anakin sat down heavily with his head in his hands. "Leia is distracting herself with the rebellion, Luke has gone into some sort of self imposed exile and my grandson has lost his mind!"

"It is true that there are... complications," Obi-Wan spoke gently, not wanting to trigger another Skywalker rant.

"That's putting it mildly," Anakin muttered. "Let's face it, my family is doomed. We Skywalkers aren't exactly known for thinking things out and Ben's gone off the deep end in a big way. I'm not sure what could bring him back at this point."

"He wants to be like you."

"No, he wants to be like Darth Vader." Anakin rose to his feet and started to pace, "He's stubborn, like his mother. Even if I could talk to him, he wouldn't listen."

Obi-Wan and Yoda shared a look. Stubbornness was a trait in all Skywalkers, not just Ben and Leia. "Watch over him, you must," Yoda warned, "if your fate young Solo must avoid, guidance he must have."

"And I'm the poster boy for repentance," Anakin muttered with a roll of his eyes. "I still think knocking him unconscious would be a better idea."

**Author's Note:**

> This came up as a random thought about how Anakin's ghost must be dealing with events in TFA.
> 
> Namely by hitting his head against a rock. Repeatedly.
> 
> \---  
> First time writing for Star Wars, Yoda speak is hard and it's 2am. Forgive any spelling/grammar/lore problems.


End file.
